


Truly Forever

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Poetry, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem and tribute to one of my favorite couples in Ever After High, Apple White and Daring Charming, set in Apple's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High, especially the characters themselves. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale.

_When I was a little girl,_

_all I see is a reflection_.

_Dreaming of a perfect world,_

_with a prince full of perfection._

_Blonde hair with a white smile,_

_and a heart full of golden chivalry._

_He's the one I set my heart to him_

_in perfect harmonic delivery._

_Compassionate, handsome and charming,_

_he's all who I wanna be with._

_Deep down, he's my destiny,_

_and not just a forgotten myth._

_He sees me for who I am,_

_beautiful, delicate and sweet._

_When we spend our Happily Ever After,_

_it will be perfect and neat._

_But he's fallen for someone else,_

_leaving me alone with a hurt heart_

_My piece of destiny is with a girl named Lizzie,_

_and now it's tearing me apart._

_Where will this leave me,_

_I must simply comply._

_Will I ever get my Happily Ever After,_

_in the blink of an eye?_

_I know this must not trouble me,_

_for I will stay strong._

_Someday, he'll see my pain and heartache,_

_for what he always knew all along._

_We'll never give up our destiny,_

_and we'll say never say never._

_For we are Daring Charming and Apple White,_

_may we be truly forever._


End file.
